


kiss

by ohma_cmbyn



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, elio×oliver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohma_cmbyn/pseuds/ohma_cmbyn





	kiss

Please do not reproduce the contents and do not share it with any 3rd party.  
  
Hi!  
Thank you for watching my work :)  
I do not understand much English but I read a lot fic.  
Please tell me Bottom!Oliver & Bottom!Armie fantastic fic.  



End file.
